Typical piston housing may be forged structures. These structures typically include fluid passages. These fluid passages are typically drilled in the forged structures. As a result, the forged structures are typically designed to include straight passages (e.g., passages that are capable of being gun drilled). The drilling process may introduce stress concentrations into the various fluid chambers that the drilled passages connect. Moreover, forging operations generally require a large capital investment. Alternative manufacture technologies may allow for piston housings to be manufactured without the inherent limitations of typical piston housings (e.g., forged structures, stress concentrations, and/or the like).